A Court of Pitch and Honey
by wannabeblair
Summary: CONTAIN A COURT OF WINGS AND RUIN SPOILERS! After everything that happened with the cauldron and the war against Hybern, Nesta never thought she would have something to be thankful for since she was Made Fae. However, she never knew what could blossom between her and her sister's mate general.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Something happened in that moment, I don't really know exactly what it was, I just somehow knew we had connected. I will not acknowledge it like that freaking mating bond everyone is talking about, however strange the feeling was. Like something had awakened within me, somehow my fire burned more fiercely, if that is even possible. Cassian had an uncanny spell over me, ever since the beginning, even when I hated what I've become.

I still do not adore being High Fae, but I grew accustomed to it on the last year. The force I held deep inside, all that well of power that I didn't know quite where it ended and I began. The rage, the grief, it all connected somehow. Apart from my sisters and their well-being, I couldn't feel or want something during those months. I read and read and cared for Elain, and tried to get my life to be meaningful even tough I despised it. It wasn't until studying with Amren and having a purpose that my mind changed.

The change was not clear, or sudden, yet seeing the court of dreams unveil in front of me, what Feyre had there, with her mate, with the inner circle, at Velaris… my heart started to warm up somehow. Nonetheless, it wasn't until the last battle with Hybern that everything altered, upside down. My father's death right when I was looking into his eyes, the plea, the love. He was not a good father for us after our mom passed, yet he did come over it towards the end. But what can I say? I wasn't a very good sister for Feyre either, she lacked my love.

And then there was the power, unleashed, right after my dad's neck was snapped by that brute, unforgiving, little piece of shit of a man. I didn't quite understand my power, if I had, maybe I could have prevented the death of my father, the almost death of Cassian.

Well, Cassian. There it goes again. I was so stubborn, had I trained with him all those months before I might have managed to yield this raw power with more consciousness, bend it to my will, and not just discharge it, fulled by my anger and sorrow aimlessly. He almost died because I was so pigheaded, so narrow-minded. If it wasn't for Elain, sweet and calm Elain, we both might be dead. And how I loved to use truth-teller on that filth's neck, cutting through the veins, the muscles, the skin. I could have bathed in his blood and made a party out of it.

Except the most amazing part of it all was, when I finally realised he was gone from the earth, with no more harm to relinquish, no more friends or family to destroy, I actually just wanted to see where Cassian was, how badly injured he had been and if the thread of life was still connected to those wonderful, ravenous dark eyes. The most amazing part was that kiss. That was the moment when everything changed.

The library was my sanctuary, the stacks of books were my fortress, all used up at their maximum for my protection. When I woke up this morning I realised I did not want to be protected anymore, because I was not protecting myself from the outer world. I was protecting myself from me. So I closed my book, some human romance I found in one of the wrecked rooms in my father's state southward, I drank up the remaining of my cold cup of tea and left my stronghold.

It was almost supper time, so I'd probably find who I was searching for sitting on the armchair, lounging in the House of Winds living room, looking all presumptuous and with that smirk on his face when he figured out I wanted to talk to him. The whole problem was I have been avoiding him since that day, that kiss after that battle, months ago, I was still afraid to face my fears and my feelings.

Cassian was indeed just as I expected he would be, watching me with those raven eyes, not moving his face or his body as he accompanied my coming down the stairs. I walked to him, in a slow, but steady pace. I couldn't back down, not now that I've made up my mind. I came to a halt in front of him, coughed to clear out my throat and asked with the most brave voice I could've mustered:

— Cassian, does your offer to train me still stands?

He seemed a bit hesitant with my question, yet I saw how his muscles relaxed after I finished my say and stared back at him with ease.

— Well, yes, Nesta. — He said with a annoyingly perfect poker face — Why do you ask?

— Don't be an ass about it, — my sister's mate, Rhysand, has just walked in through the nearest door — if she asked you that, she certainly wants it.

— I don't need you to be my spokesman, Rhysand. — I told him with a snarl. He chuckled and continued walking, just as he said through my mind " _I know, it's just so good to taunt you two"_ , and vanished up the stairs.

Cassian had his eyes back to me, scanning whatever it is he wanted to see in me. I stared back at him for a minute before I got anxious and snapped back at him:

— Well? Are you going to answer or will you continue to research the origin of the silk from which my dress is made?

He regarded me with that incredulous look and I swear I saw his lips smile a bit before he put on that mask of tediousness he wore whenever he wanted to hide something.

— Tomorrow at dawn. — he answered at last, getting up from where he was and started walking to the kitchen. He paused in the middle of the way, gave me a once-over and said as he was disappearing through the arch of the hallway — And, please, Nesta, do wear pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Supper that night was a really weird moment in the household. I just knew, since everyone was looking at everything but me, that word had spread out about me going to Cassian for the training lessons. Rhys and Feyre kept looking at each other and not muttering a word, as if we could not know whenever they were talking into each other's minds.

Mor was chatting with Amren about some recipe she found and wanted to make for the latter, now that she ate normal food, or might I say, just food. Lucien and Elain were politely talking about each other's days, she was still trying to figure out this mating bond thing, since that prick Graysen ditched her. I could have ripped his throat apart with my bare hands and I am pretty sure Feyre would join me, if it wouldn't be so harmful to our relations in the human realm.

Azriel, as usual, was nowhere to be seen. And then there was Cassian.

He was trying so hard not to let me realise it, but I knew he was nonchalantly watching me. But I wouldn't talk to him until tomorrow, I couldn't face anything from him tonight, owing to the fact that if I failed to control myself today, I wouldn't be present tomorrow in the training area. I don't have it in me, this lack of pride and self-consciousness.

Every single mouthful of soup I had was more painful than the other, I couldn't stay at that dinner table much longer. Elain was the first one to finish, excusing herself to her bedroom, bidding goodbye to everyone and asking to see and have breakfast with Lucien on the next morning. That has been going on every now and then, which did not surprise me, but I didn't know if it made me happy either. After that I finished too and went to my room.

At the beginning, I didn't quite fit in the room Rhysand gave me in the House of Wind. It was so big, so foreign, it was not what i grew accustomed to. Throughout the months, I made some changes here and there, never realising I was definitely making myself feel more and more at home. The walls were made of a dark oak, so lustrous and beautiful. The canopy bed was strong and high, also made from a dark wood, with a very thin pale veil cascading from its top until the floor, ending like a pool of light. One of the changes I made very early on were the faelights hanging atop it, which let me read until I decided to extinguish them. This is still my favourite change so far.

The windows were broad and brought in so much light during the day, dawn and dusk at Velaris were the prime hours of my day. Covering the rays of light, on the very few moments I didn't want them in, were red velvet curtains, thick and heavy. And beautiful. These too were another one of my changes to the place. The reading armchair I asked for Feyre once was also red and luxurious, matching the curtains and the bed so exquisitely that every day was a debate whether to read here the same books I had already finished or getting back to the library for new ones.

Cushions with beautiful golden embroidery also decorated the armchair and the little emerald sofa standing in front of the wall opposing the window, just near the door. The rug was fluffy and creamy coloured, and was my favourite thing to walk on bare-footed. My closet was full of amazing dresses and wonderful shoes, I have to admit Rhysand has really good taste in the clothing apparel he gave to everyone.

That thought reminded me of my next step in this new endeavour of mine. Pants. I had to get them until tomorrow and had no time to shop. Neither Elain had one of those, and Amren was too damn small. So that left me with just one option: Feyre.

I extended my Fae senses to see where she was and discovered she was talking to the second in command by the lounging room near the dinning room. I gathered up all my strength and walked there.

— Uh, Feyre? — she stopped laughing at something Amren had said when I reached the room and coughed gently to let them know I was there.

— Oh, hi, Ness! — she answered, smiling with her eyes to me. Did she already know?

— Can I talk to you for a second? — I asked her, side-eyed watching Amren, who was drinking the last of her wine glass in one gulp.

— I'll leave you two Archeron sisters alone. — she said after finishing her drink. — Call me if you need me. — she added to no one in particular.

Amren left through the dinning room door and silence started to consume me again. Feyre looked at me with a casual interest, still drinking her wine. She was waiting for me to go on, to spill my pride on to her lap.

— Well, sister?

— Well, I don't know if you heard but tomorrow I've arranged to start training... with Cassian . — I said at last, never moving my eyes from hers.

— Yes, I did. — she answered, having another sip — Good for you, I am glad you reached this decision.

— I figured it was about time.

— You're damn right! - Feyre answered, with a laugh and a sweet smile towards me.

We looked at each other for a moment, talking without saying a word, inside or outside our minds. So many years that made us so estranged, the loss of our young mortal years in that cottage, the loss of our sisterly bond. Could it be rebuilt? I loved Elain, she loved Elain, Elain was our bridge, our common protégé. Times like these made me feel like this affection between me and my younger sister was once again growing.

— I gather you'll need some pants then? — she said, going through the last bit of red liquid inside her crystal glass. I just nodded. - Let's get those for you.

She rose from her chair and led me through the corridors, taking us to her own chambers on this house. It wasn't her main bedroom, this was on the townhouse, but it had everything she needed now and then. I followed her without speaking, only grateful that it seemed that my relationship towards my sister was getting better again.

When we got to the room, she opened a few drawers and took some pieces of clothing randomly. Vests, shirts, pants, a pair of boots, other protective fabrics that I didn't know how worked. I appreciated even more now that we were almost the same size and I could borrow her apparel. Feyre gathered everything, folded it while I watched her, perching from the armchair I sat on, and put it all inside a black bag. She handed me that package with a really gentle smile and held my hand for a few seconds while doing so.

— Thank you, Feyre. — I managed to say.

— Thank YOU, Ness. — she answered, still smiling and with a glimmer on her eyes — You'll do great tomorrow!

And with a small smile of my own, I held her hand again as if we were reassuring each other more fiercely now, and left for my room.


End file.
